


No Goodbyes

by Torutaka10969



Series: Bedroom Warfare [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Cheating, I'm so sorry, M/M, Smut, and loss of apetite etc, but like not really, disordered eating kinda, don't get mad at me ahahsdhrthsrith, it's all fiction, kinda toruka, more like depression, not like an eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torutaka10969/pseuds/Torutaka10969
Summary: Ryota misses Taka and corners him on the bus.
Relationships: Kohama Ryouta/Morita Takahiro
Series: Bedroom Warfare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	No Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a follow up to The Last Time. You do need to read that one first.   
> Also don't read if you're just gonna get mad haaaa just skip over this

The tour bus was empty. Taka had stayed behind while the others all went out for dinner. Wanting to be alone, Taka laid in his bed. He was starving. His appetite had diminished significantly since that day he went to visit Ryota and his son. He was starting to feel weak. Everytime Toru questioned the noises his stomach made after sex, Taka would make up a lie. They were in America, on tour, finding vegetarian food was hard. 

It was a lie. 

It was all a lie. Finding food to eat in America was significantly easier than in Japan. He was always hungry. Always missed Ryota. 

Laying in his makeshift bed, curtains drawn, Taka wailed loudly. Didn't care about anyone hearing him, he was alone after all. Loud sobs filled the air, echoing back loudly in his ear. He was alone, always was and always would be. 

Crying into a pillow, Taka didn't even notice anyone was near him until a hand gently rested on his back. Instinct told him exactly whose hand it was. All those nights together, Taka had practically memorised the calluses on his fingers. The way they felt against his back was like a story. Of the years they had been abused, practising his craft, always needing to improve for his friend. Needing to prove his best friend made the right decision all those years ago. 

Looking up, Taka saw the face of the man he loved. Almost like a mirage, like he wasn't really there, smiling at him. Ready to ease his stress. Wiping away his own tears, Taka sat up. Put his wall up, afraid to fall again. Ryota was no good for him, he knew that much. 

"I missed you so much" Ryota said quietly, too afraid to touch the man in front of him. 

Glaring up at the bassist in front of him, on his bed, Taka wasn't sure how to respond. If the others were back, he didn't want them to hear him. Toru and Tomoya - not to mention their management team - hearing him cry about how much he missed his fuck buddy was the last thing on the list of things Taka wanted. "We see each other every day, Ryota-san, i'm kinda sick of all of you to be honest"

Ryota stared at Taka, slightly hurt that he would ever address him so formally. Sighing to himself, he moved himself up, sitting closer to Taka. It was unfair of him, but he wanted it so bad. To be close to the vocalist again. "That's not what i meant. I miss  _ you _ , Takahiro" 

Taka immediately shot his eyes towards Ryota. It felt like years since he had last been called that. The last time he could remember being called that was the night they said goodbye. Takahiro was what Ryota called him during sex, mori-chan everywhere else. Slowly, the scent of Ryota filled his senses. His breath against his cheek, hand stroking through his hair. "We shouldn't do this" 

"I know" Ryota murmured, still moving his face closer to Taka's. Inching closer together, the intense eye contact with the vocalist never dropped. Moving his hand from Taka's hair down to his cheek. By the time their noses were touching, foreheads pressed together, Ryota paused momentarily. Looking directly into Taka's eyes, wanting to make sure he was ok. When he noticed Taka's eyes gently closing, he pressed their lips together. 

Taka had missed this. Tears were streaming down his face as their mouths collided, tongues smashing together. A glorious mess of passion and longing, shirts being discarded as Ryota gently pushed Taka to be laying down on his back. Dragging his tongue to be lower down his neck, kissing every inch of Taka. Moaning mixed with crying as Taka had missed this so much. The loud whimpers blocked out the outside world, it was just him and Ryota. 

Except it wasn't. 

Taka was brought out of his own world when the curtain opened. He was face to face with Toru. Suddenly, the kissing on his neck stopped and he knew Ryota was also looking up at Toru. Guilt built inside of Taka. This was wrong. His relationship with Toru, still undefined, going up like smoke. Sleeping with a married man. Everything about this was wrong. Toru was disappointed in him, he could feel it. 

Ryota made brief eye contact with Toru. He had never seen his friend so angry before. The look of disappointment and sadness. Looking down at Taka, the realisation hit him. They weren't just friends. The swirling in his stomach overtook him as he stared down at Taka, staring up at Toru. Taka looked upset and all Ryota wanted to do was hold him, let him know that everything would be fine. 

Toru left just as quickly as he had entered. Taka looked back up at Ryota, tears spilling out of his eyes. Ryota swooped down immediately, brushing away the tears and kissing him better. Starting with his eyes and forehead, Taka giggled a bit as he looked up. Ryota always knew how to make him feel better, even without words. Reaching up to hug the man on top of him, Taka melted into the kiss. It was soft and gentle, everything Taka had craved from Ryota as they relaxed into each other again. 

Ryota began undoing Taka's jeans, still wrapped up in a soft kiss. Feeling smaller hands go for his own jeans, there was no turning back now. Clothes discarded on the floor along with the thoughts of their partners. 

"Do you still keep…" Ryota murmured, reaching towards the pocket on Taka's bed. His heart sank a bit when he found what he was looking for. The half used bottle of lubricant a reminder that Taka had moved on to be with Toru. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned his attention back towards the naked man underneath him. 

Taka smiled up at Ryota as he was prepared. He had missed this, running his hands through Ryota's long blonde hair as they exchanged soft kisses. Each touch like a flame, burning his skin as Ryota used his left hand to stroke back his cheek.

Ryota kissed Taka's forehead, removing his fingers from inside the vocalist. Smiling as they made eye contact and giggled, Ryota rested his forehead against Taka's. Wrapping Taka up, Ryota kissed Taka's nose. "You ready?" 

Taka nodded. Biting on his lip as Ryota entered him, pulling Ryota closer to him as the bassist began thrusting. Each thrust like electricity flowing through him, digging his fingernails into Ryota's back. It was like a memory, all those nights he had spent crying over Ryota, he had never even thought of being with Ryota again. But it was real, the gentle kisses, the loud groans, the skin underneath his fingers was real. Smiling up at Ryota, it was all real. 

Ryota's mind was blank. The only thing he could think of was how much he had missed the vocalist. Missed how he would smile and laugh during sex. Missed the way the short black hair felt through his fingers. The moles by his lips, the way he bit his lips and the aggressive noises mixed with heavy breathing. Overwhelmed by the emotions mixing with the pleasure, Ryota felt tears form as he pressed his forehead against Taka's. Holding onto the other man's hands, resting them above Taka's head, Ryota cried out. "I love you Takahiro" 

The words echoed through Taka's mind. Flashbacks of that night echoed in his mind, tears of his own fell down as he looked up at Ryota. "I love you too, Ryota" 

Ryota smiled, kissing Taka on the lips as they continued melting into each other and making love. It was an intense feeling inside of him, he had never loved anyone as much as he loved Taka. He would never love anyone as much as he loved Taka. 

The feeling within Taka overflowed as he finished, biting onto Ryota's neck as he tried to savour the moment. Relish in it for as long as he could, knowing damn well this wouldn't be happening again. 

Ryota smiled down at Taka. Kissed his forehead as he pulled out of the vocalist and then pulled him to be on his chest. Softly stroking the other man's back as they both caught up with their breathing. 

Taka smiled. Resting gently on Ryota's sweaty chest like he had done millions of times before. Looking up and smiling, Taka watched as Ryota held his hand and gently interlocked their fingers. Staring at the way their hands fit seamlessly together, a stinging in his heart started to form. They weren't meant to be together. This was wrong, Ryota was married. He had a son. 

Pushing himself off of the tour bed, Taka felt tears spilling out of his eyes. Grabbing his discarded clothes, he quickly put them on. 

Ryota watched as Taka's mood soured instantaneously. Standing up as well and throwing his clothes on, trying to hold Taka and comfort hom. Pushing the smaller man against the ladder to his own bed, he cornered him and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Taka, what's wrong?" 

"This" Taka answered bluntly, glaring up at Ryota. "All of this" 

"Don't say that Taka" Ryota cried, holding the man as they cried. "I love you, more than anything" 

"No. You don't" Taka yelled, surprising even himself with the force of it. 

Ryota tried to pull Taka closer to him again, only to be surprised as Taka broke down crying and gave up trying to push him away. Resting in his head on Ryota's shoulder, crying furiously. Ryota hugged him back, stroking his back and doing his best to soothe him. Just as he thought Taka was calmed down, Toru walked in holding a brown paper bag. 

"Don't stop on my account" Toru groaned, looking at the two men standing together. Walking towards his bed, he plugged his phone in and then handed the bag to Taka. "Here, got you a veggie burger" 

Taka took the bag, staring down at it. Teare started to form again, the guilt of Toru still caring despite his earlier mistake. Placing the bag on his bed, he ran to Toru and pulled him into a hug. Burying his face into his friend's shoulder, Taka let it go and continued crying. "I'm so sorry Toru" 

"Are you?" Toru grumbled, knowing damn well Taka was still in love with Ryota and had been dying to get back together with him. Gently, he did pat Taka's back though as the other man sobbed. Part of him felt sick, he and Taka had never had a discussion about exclusivity, he just kind of assumed they were. Even though deep down, he knew he would never be able to compete with Ryota for Taka. Ryota would win every time. 

Ryota sighed, staring as his best friend was comforting his ex. It stung, he wanted to give Taka the world. Wanted to give Taka everything he wanted, but he couldn't. He had a wife and family to take care of now. Crawling up the ladder into his bed, he decided to just go to bed before the bus took off. 

"Will you forgive me?" Taka mumbled, still sobbing as Toru half-hazardly held him. 

"I don't know" Toru admitted, kissing Taka's head before patting his back and letting go. "Eat your burger, i'm going to bed early" 

"Thanks" Taka sighed, sitting down on his bed. Staring at the burger, he barely felt hungry. His stomach said differently but he simply had no appetite to eat it. 

"Taka, eat your dinner" Toru groaned, peaking out of his top bunk bed across from Taka and Ryota. 

"That burger better be gone before this bus moves" Ryota echoed in. 

Taka groaned, taking the burger to his mouth and eating it. The richness of it saturated his senses as he devoured it. Once he finished the burger, showing off the empty wrapper to both men, he threw the paper into the garbage before laying back onto the bed. 

* * *

Taka stared out the tiny window beside his bed, the streetlights burning lines in his retinas as they whirred down the highway. Tossing and turning, Taka tried desperately to get comfortable but no success. The events of earlier that day burned into his mind. Having sex with Ryota, Toru walking in, and then not being able to forgive him. Groaning, he turned over again, facing the curtain blocking his bed from the others. 

Poking his head out slightly, he noticed Tomoya was still awake and on his phone. Looking to the bunk above Tomoya, Toru's curtain was pulled shut and he was probably asleep. Desperate and unable to sleep, Taka got up and quickly dashed over to Tomoya's bed, getting in beside the drummer and sighing deeply. 

Tomoya let out a loud shriek, terrified of Taka bullying him as he fell asleep. Except instead of bullying Tomoya, Taka just laid there, staring at nothing. Nervously, Tomoya stared at the man laying next to him. Unsure he had ever seen Taka like this before, he reluctantly reached out to place his hand on Taka's shoulder. 

Taka focused his eyesight on Tomoya for a second, sighed again, then continued to stare off into the distance. Breathing in deeply, he could feel the tears run down his face as he stared up at Ryota's bunk. The curtain was closed, but he could see the light of a phone indicating the bassist was still awake. 

"Taka…." Tomoya started, "are you ok?" 

Taka shook his head. Tears started falling harder as he shook and heaved. Pulling his legs to his chest, he had become completely unable to control himself. He could hear Tomoya's worry, but all he could do was to simply cry and break down. 

Ryota poked his head out of the curtain. On the bed across from him, Taka looked helpless and Tomoya terrified as he attempted to comfort the crying man. Making brief eye contact with Toru as they both simultaneously got out of their beds and headed for Tomoya's bed. 

Ryota got in first, wedging himself tightly between the wall and Taka. Gently patting his back, Ryota cooed and brushed Taka's hair, trying his best to soothe the man. Guilt crept on him everywhere, knowing that he was the cause of Taka's uncontrollable crying. 

Toru watched as Ryota tried to comfort Taka, rolling his eyes. He knew this was all Ryota's fault, Taka had been starting to get over Ryota only to go mess it up. Pushing Tomoya out of his own bed with a thud and a shriek, Toru swooped in and brought Taka to be laying on his chest. Gently stroking Taka's back over top of the shirt, purposely elbowing Ryota away whenever the bassist also tried to comfort him. 

Tomoya sat up on the floor of the tour bus, watching as the two other men were having a silent war over comforting Taka. Confusion grew within him each time Toru elbowed Ryota away, sitting with his chin resting on the bed, he looked up at them. "Is Taka gonna be ok?"

"He'll get there eventually, won't you?" Toru answered, continuing to stroke Taka's back. 

Taka nodded in Toru's chest, feeling slightly guilty for waking up the entire band with his sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Toru" 

"I know, it's ok Taka. You'll be ok" Toru cooed in response. 

Taka nodded, cuddling into Toru's chest as he turned his head to face Ryota. Reaching out his arm to rest on Ryota's shoulder, he gave the bassist a slight smile. "We'll be ok" 

Ryota gave a quick smile as he noticed Taka falling asleep. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ok, but still put on a smile for Taka's sake. 

"So is anyone gonna fill me in?" Tomoya asked, still sitting on the floor as the three members took up his bed. 

"No that's ok" Toru laughed, not bothering to get out of Tomoya's bed as the three of them fell asleep together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more


End file.
